movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator: The Movie
Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator: The Movie is a Live-Action/CGI Movie. ---- This movie is in the FNAF Franchise. It's the second FNAF Movie, which means the genre will be horror. The movie will be relased in 2019. The Cast is the same from the Original game. Synopsis The Nightguard has an job at Fazbear entertainment, while in some parts the pizzeria is building. While at Night some monsters attack him. They're Called: Salvage Baby, Salvage Freddy, Springtrap and Lefty. Plot After The Opening Logos, It gived us an 8-bit game, with Freddy as the player. The gameplay version of the beginning ends with a glitch. Then, it switches to a dark room with a table and A diffrent baby from FNAF: Sister Location. Then, The cassete speaks. A checklist must be filled with options that say "Yes", "No", And "Unsure". And Then, The Nightguard sucesses it. The movie now turns into a business station. The opening titles go on. Then, we see some constructing sounds, and we go on a background with a Plush Of Funtime Freddy revealed to be Helpy. The other portion of the movie becomes a horror movie. The Nightguard begins to survive many Salvages, and then, it goes on and on, until we reach the ending. Many of the endings were deleted, but the good one was remaining, then, a commercial appears, and then, the nightguard has the certificate of completion, ending the movie. In The Post-End Credits scene, we have the tombstones of the dead children, Thus, ending the movie. Deleted Scenes The Mediocre ending The BlackListed Ending The Bankruptcy ending (Warning: This is very deleted) The Bad Ending (Since there is no certificate) The Insanity Ending Cast The Nightguard Cassete Commercial Narrator Molten Freddy Salvage Baby Springtrap Helpy Lefty Reception In rotten tomatoes, it got a 45%. Thats low, which makes it the meh but terryfing movie. Production In January of 2018, Scott Cawthon has posted in his Steam account that (MAYBE) he is gonna make a Movie of his latest game. In Febuary of 2018, Scott posted in his social red accounts the reveal trailer, which shows the bodies of the animatronics in the alley. At The End, It said Coming soon on theaters next year. In April of 2018, Scott requested Warner Bros. Pictures to do a sequel of the movie based off the Pizzeria Simulator game. In May of 2018, Scott originally was going to relase the movie in July of 2018, but it was delayed to Febuary of 2019 since that would pass Teen Titans GO! To The Movies. In June of 2018, Scott posted the theatrical Trailer on Youtube, which was remade by MovieClips and Screen Junkies. In July of 2018, Scott cawthon made the TV Spot for the movie. In Febuary of 2019, The Movie was finally relased for cinemas. In April of 2019, the DVD was finally relased. Also it was relased for HBO. Category:Movies Category:2019 films Category:Febuary 2019 Relases Category:Five Nights At Freddys Category:Warner Bros Category:Horror films Category:Upcoming Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:Comedy films Category:PG-13-rated comedy films